


we're reeling through the midnight streets

by lovelyendings



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Underage Drinking, background glimbow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyendings/pseuds/lovelyendings
Summary: A house party goes very wrong, and then very right.aka the kiss but make it dumb high schooler's at a party
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 74





	we're reeling through the midnight streets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing at one in the morning while BLASTING Ribs by Lorde. So that's where I'm at right now.

Glimmer had decided that their victory deserved an absolute rager of a house party. 

She’s half lounged across Bow’s lap at their lunch table as she tells them that ‘After all the shit we’ve put up with for the last three years, we all deserve to let loose.’ 

Adora immediately turns to look at Catra to make sure that she’s ok, but Catra is already smirking with a snarky remark half out of her mouth. “Is that what your dad will think?”

Glimmer shrugs. “That’s the one plus of having a dad who never thought he’d see you again, he’ll let me do whatever I want. Bow’s spent the last week at my place and my dad hasn’t said a word.” Glimmer nonchalantly grabs her iced coffee for a sip, while Bow sputters and Catra and Adora crack up laughing.

Which is how Adora found herself here. 

Adora had been told she was a lightweight enough times by Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, Scorpia, Sea Hawk, well basically everyone, that she had decided to be careful tonight. It was the first time Catra had come to one of their parties and she didn’t want to be ‘dRuNk Adora’ if Catra needed her. Which is why her drink is still mostly full an hour in when Catra accidentally slams into her. Adora had enough experience to know it was a bad idea to wear a white shirt out, but somehow she never learned. 

So as she watches Catra’s eyes widen, her only thought is, ‘I really hope I wore a decent bra tonight’. She glances down to see that it’s mainly just a stain, and her shirt is barely see-through, plus she actually wore a decent sports bra today, so bonus points to her. 

“I- I-” Catra starts to stutter, but Adora shakes her head. 

“I’m gonna go try and get this stain out.” She grabs Catra’s hand. “Come on.”

Adora weaves her way through the crowd, half dragging Catra behind her, until they reach the kitchen. 

When they get there Adora lets go of Catra’s hand to take off her shirt to run it under the sink. She thinks she hears a gasp, but decides she must’ve imagined it.

“Are you having a good time?” Adora asks as she grabs some dish soap, hoping that that will help the stain.

“Yeah.” Catra says, sounding oddly distracted.

Adora stops scrubbing at her shirt, and turns to see Catra staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing, I-” Catra shakes her head. 

“What?”

“I love you.”

Adora stares at Catra, trying figure out how she meant it, but Catra’s face is unreadable in the moment. “I love you too.” Adora says back, hoping that Catra can’t tell how she means it. She just got her best friend back, she can’t stand to lose her because of her feelings. 

She looks down to start scrubbing again, when Catra’s hand pushes her head back up to look at her. Then before she knows it, Catra’s lips are on hers. 

By the time she processes the fact that Catra is kissing her, CATRA IS KISSING HER, Catra has pulled away. Adora blinks, still shocked. 

Catra stands there with her eyes wide, and half mutters. “But I guess not the way I love you.” Then she turns and bolts.

That manages to shock her out of her stupor, and she takes off running after her. Through the living room, out the door, into the street, all while screaming Catra’s name as she runs.

Finally Catra begins to slow down as she reaches a playground.

“Catra” Adora yells as she runs after her. “CATRA”

“Just leave me alone!” Catra yells back as she turns around. Adora stops when she sees the tears running down Catra’s face. “I- I can’t take the rejection right now.” Catra sobs out. Adora starts to walk towards her again, but Catra holds out her hand. “You can-” Catra swallows a sob. “You can reject me tomorrow, just-” Catra looks down at the ground and furiously scrubs at her face.”I can’t handle it tonight.”

Adora shakes her head as she walks closer to Catra. “Catra.” Catra refuses to look up, so Adora carefully cups her face and tilts her head upward. “I love you.” Adora repeats, putting every ounce of feeling she can into it. Every ounce of want she has. Every ounce of love. Catra’s eyes widen, and all Adora wants is for Catra to never doubt her again. She starts to lean down, before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

Catra lets out another sob, then nods. So Adora slowly leans the rest of the way down, moves her hands to Catra’s hair, and captures her lips. She isn’t sure how long they kiss for, but every second of it is paradise. Eventually Catra pulls back and lets out an unsteady breath as she presses her forehead to Adora’s. Adora reaches down to grab Catra’s hand, happy she can hold it the way she wants to.

“I never realized you liked me back.” Adora finally says a few minutes later breaking the silence. 

Catra lets out a laugh, “You’re such an idiot.” She shakes her head then pulls Adora’s head down to her own to capture her lips again. And Adora has never been more excited for the future.


End file.
